My way
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Allen sabe ahora la verdad. ¿Qué camino debe tomar? Road y Cross le ayudaran en su misión.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece.

Este fic es un pequeño giro a la historia, solo está un poquito adaptado al manga. Y como Rollen shipper he de decir, que tendrá un toque de esta pareja.

 **My way**

 **Capítulo1:**

—Allen. Allen…te estoy hablando... ¡Allen!—el chico abrió los ojos ante el repentino llamado, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En un sueño Allen—le contestó la misma voz que lo había estado llamando.

—Road, ¿eres tú?

—Reconociste mi voz, ¿eh?—Road se alegró por ello.

— ¿Dónde estás?—Allen solo podía escucharla, más no la veía por ninguna parte.

—Estoy y no estoy aquí Allen, pero eso no importa ahora. Te voy a mostrar algo que debes saber.

— ¿Mostrarme? ¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre Mana y Neah.

— ¿Es sobre lo que dijiste la última vez antes de que desaparecieras? ¿A qué te referías? ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

—Tranquilo. Ya lo verás. Solo presta atención.

El lugar donde Allen se encontraba se llenó de color y pudo reconocerlo enseguida.

Era la ciudad en donde el circo en el que trabajaba se había instalado en la época en la que conoció a Mana. Pudo visualizar a dos niños de unos diez años jugando entre sí.

— ¡Atrápame si puedes, Mana!—gritó uno de ellos, poniéndose a correr.

— ¡Espérame Neah! ¡No corras tan rápido!

— ¿Mana y Neah?—preguntó el peligris.

—Así es.

De repente, el escenario que Allen veía cambió. Parecía que algunos años habían pasado.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso Mana! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos con todos y ganarle al Vaticano!

— ¡Pero podemos crear akumas y así encontrar el corazón, eso sería mucho mejor!

— ¡No podemos lograr nuestro objetivo, sacrificando vidas humanas! ¡Encontraremos otra solución!

— ¡No Neah, tú no entiendes! ¡Dios creó el Diluvio Universal para liberar al mundo de la maldad, pero el Vaticano está adquiriendo esa maldad para su propio beneficio, para gobernar al mundo!

— ¡Pero Mana, entiende! Buscaremos otra manera, podemos buscar a nuestros compañeros y así destruir el corazón, con eso el Vaticano se debilitará y ya no habrá ningún problema.

— ¡No Neah, si tú no quieres ayudarme, lo haré yo solo!

Mana salió corriendo de ahí y Neah fue tras él.

— ¡Mana espera!

Su hermano no lo escuchaba y corría tan rápido que Neah lo perdió de vista. Lo encontró dos horas después en un cementerio.

— ¿Mana?—llamó a su hermano.

Él se encontraba en su forma oscura, pero tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿Estás bien?

Su hermano empezaba a preocuparse por él. Un aura oscura comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Mana.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—pero Neah sintió la presencia de algo— ¿materia oscura? ¡¿Dejaste entrar a tu cuerpo materia oscura?! ¡Mana!

Pero Neah no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, solo pudo ver como su hermano era dividido en dos. Uno de ellos era su forma blanca que se encontraba desmayado y el otro era su forma oscura quién emitía una tenebrosa carcajada.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Neah…—susurró— ¡te mataré, traidor!

Una feroz pelea inició entre los hermanos dando por resultado la muerte de Neah, al no defenderse por no querer atacar a Mana.

La forma oscura de Mana, adquirió la forma que Allen conocía como el Conde del Milenio, mientras su forma blanca despertaba sin ningún recuerdo de nada.

Sorpresivamente, Cross Marian quién los había estado buscando, apareció junto a Neah.

— ¡Neah! ¡Neah!

—Marian, cuida de Mana por favor y detenlo, alguien heredó mis memorias, ayúdalo. No dejes que la destrucción lo destruya a él.

—Neah…

El catorceavo murió en los brazos de Cross.

Todo se disolvió y Allen apareció en el parque dónde se había quedado dormido esa noche antes de encontrarse con Road.

—Mana es el Conde del Milenio—más que preguntar, Allen lo afirmó.

—Así es.

—Road.

La chica ahora se encontraba frente a él. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. No había cambiado en nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Road?

—Recuerda que yo poseo el sueño y además fui la primera en despertar, así que conozco al Conde desde hace mucho. Desde antes que tomara su forma actual.

Allen seguía intentando entender todo lo que Road le había mostrado.

—Entonces, ¿el Vaticano desea apoderarse de todo?

—Sí, ese tal Leverier es su mano derecha.

— ¿Pero cómo logró Mana separarse en dos entidades diferentes? ¿Solo es posible con la materia oscura?

—Tanto Neah, como Mana y Cross tienen unos poderes impresionantes, combinados con la materia oscura, logró hacerlo, pero Cross debe saber mejor cómo.

—Pero mi maestro está…

—Está vivo—afirmó.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—El apócrifo no lo mató, él solo fingió su muerte para escapar de la Orden.

— ¿Y sabes dónde está? ¿Cómo lo localizo?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Timcanpi. Ahora, vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Allen tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Pero creyó que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Road, ya que parecía que sabía mucho al respecto, pero antes…

—Espera, Road—la detuvo— ¿tú conocías a Neah y a Mana?

—Ellos me cuidaron antes de que despertara por completo como Noah. Cuando desperté, olvidé muchas cosas de mi pasado, pero gracias a mi sueño he logrado recordar todo.

—Tengo otra pregunta.

—El día de hoy tienes muchas preguntas. ¿Qué es?

— ¿Me estás ayudando porque soy el decimocuarto?—para Allen, Road era alguien confuso. A veces se portaba linda con él y en otras se enojaba, así que suponía que había una razón detrás de la ayuda prestada.

— ¿Eso crees?

—En realidad, no sé en qué debería creer.

Road se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te ayudo porque eres Allen, no porque seas Neah.

El chico sonrió un poco avergonzado e incómodo con la cercanía de aquella chica.

—Gracias—pero tan educado como era, tenía que agradecerle.

—No me las des, mejor vámonos.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? El apócrifo aún me persigue.

—Mis puertas Allen, recuerda, mis puertas.

—Lo siento, todo esto me tiene muy confundido.

—Y no te culpo. Ahora, ven.

Road abrió sus puertas y le estiró la mano, Allen la tomó y entró a ese mundo junto con ella y Tim.

El golem dorado los llevó hasta una pequeña cabaña en un verde prado.

— ¡Estúpido alumno!—se escuchó desde dentro de la choza.

Allen no sabía si estar triste, feliz o tener miedo de reconocer esa voz. Aunque por lo menos, su maestro estaba vivo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cabaña.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer!—le gritó Cross apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Eh?

—Este es el plan. Entrenarás para poder liberar a Neah sin perderte a ti mismo, cuando lo hayas logrado, atraerás al apócrifo, lo eliminaremos para localizar al corazón y destruirlo, así estaremos un paso más cerca de eliminar al Vaticano.

— ¿Y cómo voy a entrenar para lograrlo?

Cross bufó exasperado.

—Neah, si me escuchas, sal de ahí.

En un momento, Allen desapareció, dando lugar ahora a Neah.

—Cuánto tiempo Marian—dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro aun estando sentado.

—Sí, sí, hola Neah, tan despreocupado como siempre. Ya ayudé a Allen, ahora necesita que le prestes tus poderes, así lograremos ayudar a Mana y podrá ser liberado.

—Eso depende de Allen, no de mí.

—Entonces, solo coopera.

—Hai hai.

Allen regresó a su cuerpo y se le quedó viendo totalmente confundido a su maestro.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, iniciemos con esto de una vez.

Allen se paró rápidamente de su asiento.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera maestro! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Dijo algo Neah? Road me mostró la relación de Mana y Neah y de cómo Mana logró separarse en dos entidades diferentes, pero no entiendo del todo.

— ¡Estúpido alumno!—Cross ya había perdido la paciencia—Mana logró separarse por la materia oscura, pero por ello olvidó todo, pero olvidar depende de la persona. Si la persona desea no olvidar entonces no lo hará. Y también necesitamos de tu melodía.

— ¿Mi melodía?

—Sí, tocarás el piano para separarlos y si esa persona no desea olvidar, funcionará.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Estás listo?

—Espera maestro, entonces entrenaré para controlar los poderes de Neah y dejarlo salir cuando yo desee, además aprenderé a atraer al apócrifo solo cuando eso sea necesario, lo destruiremos y también al corazón, pero ¿cómo destruiremos al apócrifo?

—Entre tú y Road lo lograrán, los poderes de Neah te ayudarán.

—Pero si destruimos al corazón para quitarle el poder al Vaticano, las inocencias desaparecerán y eso incluye a la mía.

—Sí y no. Tu inocencia ahora es parte de tu corazón, así que no puede ser destruido porque ahora tiene un corazón diferente del cual depender.

Allen suspiró ante toda esa información.

—No entiendo como sabe todo eso, maestro.

— ¡Eres irritante!—le gritó con una vena sobresaliente en la frente—yo conocí a Mana y a Neah, conozco lo que busca el conde en realidad, aunque haya perdido el control, he investigado todos estos años para llegar a esta solución. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que la Orden puede llegar a hacer para obtener el poder del mundo? ¿sabes la historia de Lenalee Lee?

Allen asintió.

—Cuando descubrieron que era compatible con las botas oscuras, la obligaron a convertirse en exorcista.

—Y también intentaron hacer que personas con relación de sangre con exorcistas sincronizaran con la inocencia, pero al no lograrlo se convirtieron en caídos.

—Y el plan de segundos exorcistas—agregó Allen—utilizando a exorcistas muertos, reviviéndolos en recipientes y reinsertando su antigua inocencia.

—Y ahora el plan de terceros exorcistas. Utilizando a Alma Karma y al huevo para crearlos y tener doble poder. Ahora ellos saben la verdad y por eso se fueron del lado del Conde.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo aceptan si el Conde no está haciendo tampoco lo correcto?

—Porque la única que conoce la historia completa es ella—Cross señaló a la chica que había estado escuchando todo mientras tomaba a Allen de la mano.

— ¿Road? Pero…

—Yo juré lealtad al Conde, pero por eso mismo estoy aquí contigo tratando de salvarlo de él mismo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tus preguntas, estúpido alumno?

Allen lo miró enojado.

—Sí maestro, ya terminé.

—Ya era hora, ya me habías fastidiado.

— ¡¿Qué quiere que yo haga?! ¡Yo no sabía nada de esto!

—Ya, ya, mejor calla y ponte a entrenar de una vez por todas.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó enojado.

—Y sigues preguntando.

—Yo te entrenaré—intervino Road.

Eso no le gustaba nada a Allen. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar.

El entrenamiento fue realmente duro. Tuve que aprender la forma en la que su inocencia dejará de atraer al apócrifo y lograr controlar el poder de Neah. Además, de que Road no le tenía nada de compasión.

Un mes después, logró su objetivo a la perfección.

—Ahora será la prueba final—señaló Cross—Road—llamó a la chica.

— ¿Sí?

—Ataca a Allen con todas tus fuerzas.

—Ok—aceptó sin dudar.

—Pero qué tal si te lastimo—dijo Allen preocupado, ya que ahora se sentía más seguro de sus poderes.

—Yo creo que hay más posibilidades de que yo te lastime Allen.

—Deja de intentar protegerla, ¿acaso no la conoces?—se quejó Cross enojado.

—Está bien. Adelante Road.

Una última batalla inició entre ellos. Road esquivaba ágilmente todos los ataques de Allen con su Crown clown, pero aún no conseguía tocarle ni un solo pelo. Prefirió dejar salir a Neah para que lo apoyara. Él era más ágil que la Noah de los sueños y nada benevolente, así que en un par de minutos logró atravesarla con su espada, incrustándola contra la pared.

—Muy hábil—le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Pero recuerda que no puedes matarme.

—Lo sé, tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

—Bien—les gritó Cross—eso es todo. Prepárense, porque mañana será el día decisivo.

Cross dormía en una habitación en la cabaña, mientras que había obligado a Allen y a Road a compartir la más pequeña, aunque por suerte había dos camas.

Esa noche, Allen no lograba conciliar el sueño.

—Road, ¿estás despierta?—le preguntó en las penumbras de la habitación.

—Sí, ¿por?

— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Claro, Allen.

La chica se dirigió brincando hasta subir a la cama de Allen.

— ¿Qué deseas?

—Golpéame.

Road se quedó en silencio un momento.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó confundida.

—Mañana será un día difícil. Solo quiero que me golpees para hacerme notar que esto es real.

—Eres raro, pero lo haré—aceptó riendo.

Road le pegó a Allen una sonora bofetada. Tan fuerte que incluso lo hizo caer de la cama.

— ¿Así?—le preguntó mirándolo desde arriba de la cama.

—Sí, gracias—Allen volvió a treparse y la miró.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?—le preguntó ella.

—Nada, solo no sé qué nos deparará mañana.

—Estarás bien. Eres Allen.

Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro del chico. Road lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Estarás bien Allen, yo estaré contigo.

Allen sujetó con fuerza a esa pequeña chica que lo ofrecía sus brazos sin dudar, aferrándose a su consuelo y lloró sobre su hombro como no lo había hecho desde la "muerte" de Mana.

Estuvo así como por una hora, hasta que consiguió relajarse estando aún en los brazos de Road.

— ¿Cómo es que consigues tranquilizarme?—le preguntó.

La chica lo soltó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero me alegra poder hacerlo.

—Gracias—le dijo Allen con una pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos después, ambos yacían profundamente dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece.

Me quedó bastante extraño, pero aquí está el final.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ya en la mañana, Cross Marian se encontraba parado frente a la cama de Allen donde se suscitaba una escena muy peculiar.

—Allen, Road, ¿qué hacen?

Los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Allen y se encontraban bien abrazaditos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Estúpido alumno, despierta!—les gritó Cross al ver que no le hacían caso.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!—le gritó Allen despertándose de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces dormido abrazado de Road? Ah, ya entiendo. Ella es tu chica, ¿no? Entonces, ¿para qué ocultarlo? Bésala y listo.

— ¡Hey! Solo dormimos juntos, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por ello? ¡Estúpido maestro! ¡Me hubieras dejado dormir un poco más con Road!

— ¡Podrás tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero después!

— ¡Yo quería ahora!

Road veía divertida la escena desde la cama. Nunca había visto que Allen hablara de manera tan informal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Road anoche que volviste a ser el mismo de antes?

— ¿El de antes?—preguntó Allen— ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya no hablas como Mana.

Allen se quedó sorprendido ante tal información. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Allen solo lloró anoche—intervino Road.

— ¿Lloró?

—Lloró en mis brazos y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

— ¿Será que tus sueños tienen algún efecto en él?

—Puede ser.

—Interesante. Pero ahora, mejor alístense para llamar al apócrifo.

—No me des órdenes—gruñó Allen.

—Creo que así te soporto menos…

Cross salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—Road—llamó Allen.

—Dime.

—No quiero que pelees hoy.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó Road confundida.

—Tocaré el piano para que te separes.

—Pero así no te seré de ayuda—se quejó.

—No quiero que te lastimen.

—Pero Allen, si me separo, solo seré una niña de 15 años común y corriente, así que no lo haré.

—Por favor—le pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

—No. Lo haré cuando todo haya terminado, junto contigo.

—Pero Road…

—No cambiaré de opinión.

Road se bajó de la cama enojada y abrió la puerta de la habitación para irse de allí, pero antes escuchó a Allen agregar algo más.

—Aunque tengas 15 años para mí no eres una niña.

Allen se adelantó y salió de la habitación, dejándola junto a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fuera de la habitación, ya estaba todo listo para que Allen llamara al apócrifo y acabaran con él.

Activó su inocencia y deseo que lo notara. Minutos después, él ya se encontraba ahí.

—Al fin te encuentro, Allen—le dijo el apócrifo.

—Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Te divertiste buscándome?

—Eres muy escurridizo.

—Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Fue demasiado rápido. Road lanzó sus velas, atravesándolo múltiples veces y con aquella distracción, Allen utilizó a Crown clown y el poder de la destrucción de Neah para partirlo a la mitad, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Sorprendentemente, eso fue fácil—admitió Cross.

De repente, los tres aparecieron en una cueva. Al fondo de ella pudieron ver una gran luz. Era el corazón.

—Destrúyanlo, chicos.

Allen y Road utilizaron el mismo método para destruir al corazón.

Cuando lo consiguieron, la cueva desapareció y ahora se encontraban en un prado junto a un río.

Una lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, hasta ser prácticamente una tormenta.

Cuando las gotas de lluvia, cayeron sobre Allen, sintió su brazo doler. Se fijó que en el lugar donde se hallaba la cruz verde, de transformaba y se convertía en un pequeño corazón.

La lluvia estaba destruyendo las inocencias. Abarcó todo el mundo, destruyendo una a una todos los fragmentos de inocencia que aún existían. Los exorcistas se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo que ocurría. Alguien había destruido el corazón.

Lavi y Bookman también se percataron de ello. Y al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta Tyki y Sheryl, así que fueron a informarle al conde del Milenio.

— ¡Han destruido el corazón!—indicó Tyki.

— ¿Es posible que el decimocuarto sea el culpable?

Todos los Noah y el Conde se dirigieron al prado donde se encontraba Allen, guiados gracias a la lluvia que empezaba a apaciguarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntaba Allen impaciente—ya me cansé de esperar.

—El Conde llegará pronto.

Y así fue. Una puerta del arca apareció frente a ellos.

— ¡Cross Marian! ¡Allen Walker! ¿Fueron ustedes?—preguntó sorprendido el Conde.

— ¿Road?—preguntó Sheryl al ver a su hija.

—Hola papá—saludó como si nada.

— ¡Allen Walker, tú eres el culpable! ¡Yo todo preocupado por mi hija y resulta que estaba contigo!—Sheryl estaba realmente furioso—Incluso obligué a Bookman a contarme la relación de Road con el decimocuarto.

— ¡Road solo ha estado conmigo por un mes!—se defendió Allen— ¿y qué fue lo que le hicieron a Bookman?

—Bookman y Bookman Junior nos han sido de utilidad.

— ¿Entonces ya saben todo?—les preguntó Road.

—Lo sabemos.

—Entonces, dejen que Neah y Mana arreglen las cosas—agregó Cross.

— ¿Neah? ¿Allen Walker ha sido consumido por completo?—preguntó Wisely.

—Ya lo verán. Allen ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No tienes por qué decirlo.

—Oye, esa actitud del shounen es diferente. Ya no habla formalmente—dijo Tyki.

—Al parecer, esa es su verdadera personalidad—explicó Road.

Allen dejó salir una vez más a Neah sin perderse a sí mismo.

—Peleemos Conde, ¿o debería decir Mana?—le dijo amenazadoramente, señalándolo con su Crown clown en forma de espada.

— ¡Te arrepentirás decimocuarto!

—Llámame Neah, querido hermano.

El Conde corrió hasta él con Lero transformado en espada dispuesto a atacarlo.

Un duelo entre hermanos y espadas inició.

El resto de los Noah y Cross observaban la batalla.

— ¡Mana reacciona! ¡No dejes que la locura te consuma! ¡Hagamos esto de otra forma! El corazón ya está destruido, así que regresa a mi lado—el Conde no escuchaba, solo atacaba.

Neah decidió acabar con el duelo de una vez por todas. Tomó impulso y logró acorralar a Mana contra el suelo.

—Esto te hará volver a la realidad.

Con su Crown clown lo atravesó, dejándolo incrustado en el suelo.

—Esto no es nada—rio.

— ¿Seguro? ¡Heart actívate!—una luz roja y brillante salió del centro de Crown clown.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—peguntó Tyki— ¿dijo heart?

—Así es, como Allen tiene inocencia en su corazón, su Crown clown es el nuevo corazón.

El Conde empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

— ¡¿Qué me has hecho decimocuarto?! ¡Allen Walker!

— ¡Regresa hermano! ¡Regresa Mana!

El Conde después de un espasmo de dolor, quedó tendido en el suelo. Neah retiró a Crown clown y lo desactivó.

—Mana, me alegra que regresaras a la normalidad.

— ¿Neah?—el aludido abrió los ojos. Sus verdaderos ojos. Lejos de la máscara del Conde del Milenio.

— ¿Estás bien hermano?

—Sí, creo, pero eso dolió.

—Eso fue culpa de Allen, utilizó demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Allen?

Neah desapareció, dejando al mando a Allen.

—Mana.

—Allen, eres tú.

Mana se dirigía a abrazarlo, pero Allen lo detuvo con un puñetazo en la nariz.

— ¡Mana idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?! ¡Idiota! ¡No puedes ser más idiota! ¡Estúpido Mana!—Allen terminó su regaño sacándole la lengua.

—Eres el mismo de siempre Allen.

—Ya, ya—intervino Cross—ya tendrán más tiempo para sentimentalismos después.

— ¡Cállate maestro!—gruñó Allen.

La vena en la sien de Marian estaba por reventar.

— ¡Contrólate estúpido alumno!—Cross lo mandó lejos con un buen golpe.

— ¡Allen!—Road corrió hasta él para ayudarlo, pero él ya se había puesto de pie con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

—Maestro—decía amenazante.

—Tenemos que ir al Vaticano y revocar a todo el que quiera el poder—Cross ignoraba totalmente a su malcriado alumno.

—Abriré una puerta para que vayamos—mencionó Mana poniéndose de pie.

Una vez abierta, todos los presentes se dirigieron a Roma.

Y mientras tanto, la Orden era un total caos.

—Alguien ha destruido al corazón—explicaba Komui—el Conde debió de encontrarlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó su hermana.

— ¡Hay que atacarlos!—gritó Leverrier.

— ¿Cómo? Ya no tenemos inocencias.

—Pero tenemos un nuevo huevo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron todos exaltados.

—Lucharemos contra ellos. Utilicemos el arca y vamos al Vaticano.

Sin saber muy bien qué ocurría o si hacían lo correcto o no, utilizaron una puerta del arca para dirigirse a donde Allen y los Noah los esperaban.

—Allen-kun—dijo sorprendida Lenalee al verlo.

— ¿Qué haces con ellos, moyashi?—preguntó Kanda al ver que los Noah estaban junto a él.

—Estoy junto a ellos para derrotar al Vaticano—explicó Allen tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Eres un Noah ahora?!

—No exactamente, ¿verdad, Neah?

—Así es—se escuchó que otra voz respondiera.

— ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!

— ¡Déjense de tonterías!—les gritó Leverrier— ¡akumas ataquen! ¡Esparzan la materia oscura!

Del nuevo huevo, salieron unos akumas muy diferentes y con ellos traían materia oscura.

—Estos akumas que el Vaticano ha creado al igual que la materia oscura son diferentes a los que conocen. Ellos atacan a los Noah y pueden suprimir sus recuerdos y sus poderes.

— ¡Maldito!—gruñó Allen y junto con los Noah, incluidos Neah y Mana comenzaron a luchar.

Los exorcistas solo observaban la escena sin poder hacer nada. Sin su inocencia no podían luchar.

— ¡Shounen!—le gritó Tyki a Allen— ¡destruye el huevo, si lo destruyes, es probable que esos akumas desaparezcan!

— ¡Ya lo sé!—tras derrotar a un par de akumas más, Allen pudo llegar al huevo.

— ¡Heart actívate!—Allen con ayuda de los poderes de Neah, comenzó a atravesar al huevo poco a poco, mientras el resto lo cuidaban de los akumas.

— ¡Allen, tú puedes!—animó Road, destruyendo un akuma.

—Esto no será suficiente—dijo Neah—tendré que usar esto.

Allen se sorprendió cuando de su brazo derecho comenzaron a salir varias nubes negras que rodearon al huevo.

— ¡Destrucción!—gritó Neah.

Todo se tornó de negro.

— ¿Qué hiciste Neah?

—Con esto, me he convertido en el nuevo Conde Milenario.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un temblor ocupó el lugar, asustando a todos los presentes. Al detenerse una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer y dicha lluvia comenzó a eliminar la oscuridad y todo se fue llenando de luz.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—El poder de la destrucción ha eliminado toda la maldad del mundo.

El huevo anterior y el nuevo huevo fue destruido y las almas de los akumas fueron salvadas.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ese es mi mayor poder como Noah.

—Impresionante.

— ¡Allen!—Road llegaba junto a él—Lo hiciste.

—En realidad no fui yo, fue Neah.

—No entiendo nada de lo que pasó aquí—dijo Komui, aunque todos pensaban lo mismo.

—Yo puedo explicarlo—les dijo Allen sonriendo.

Él les contó todo y así la Orden comprendió que el Vaticano solo los había estado utilizando.

—Llegamos tarde viejo panda, ya resolvieron todo.

—Esa voz… ¡Lavi! —Gritó Lenalee al verlo llegar y correr hacia él— ¡y Bookman también!

— ¿Y ustedes como salieron?—preguntó Sheryl.

—Nos costó un poco de trabajo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo logramos.

—Allen—llamó Cross—creo que ahora puedes tocar el piano.

—Los separaré a todos ahora.

— ¿Qué harás qué?—preguntaron todos los Noah sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Separaré su lado humano de su lado Noah.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

—Solo tengo que tocar el piano y desearlo.

Aunque Allen había dicho que no dependería más del arca, ahora que estaba todo resuelto no había ningún problema en que la utilizara. Abrió una puerta y entró en aquel blanca y pulcra habitación con un gran piano. Comenzó a tocar la canción que claramente se sabía de memoria.

La melodía fue avanzando, llenando la habitación, abarcando a toda el arca, hasta ser liberada donde se encontraban todos los Noah. Allen no pudo observarlo desde dónde se encontraba, pero cada uno de los Noah fueron dividiéndose en dos personas distintas, quedando totalmente sorprendidos y un poco asustados, pero gracias a Road que minutos antes les había dicho que debían desear no olvidar todo lo vivido, todos lograron recordarlo sin problemas, especialmente porque de todos ellos solo Tyki no había olvidado nada de su vida humana.

Mientras tanto, la persona que tocaba el piano ya no era una, sino dos. Neah lo acompañaba.

—Neah—le saludó Allen al dejar de tocar.

—Hola Allen. Ahora todos han sido liberados.

Salieron de ahí para observar lo ocurrido. Los Noah habían decidido irse por su cuenta, mientras que los ahora humanos decidieron seguir con sus renovadas vidas. Todos se despedían y agradecían a Neah y a Allen por su ayuda. Solo se quedaron Road, Tyki, Sheryl y Mana.

Allen se había quedado hablando con los miembros de la Orden.

—Allen, siento tanto lo que te hicimos pasar—se disculpó Komui—pero nosotros siempre confiamos en ti.

—Allen-kun—intervino Lenalee—ahora regresaras con nosotros, ¿verdad? Aún planearemos que hacer de ahora en adelante, pero la Orden sigue siendo tu hogar.

Allen no quería lastimarla ni ser grosero, pero miró a Road quien estaba con Tyki y Sheryl. Road lo miró y sonrió. Allen había tomado una decisión.

—Lenalee, no regresaré a la Orden.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo he encontrado un nuevo hogar.

—Allen-kun…

—En verdad gracias por todo, pero adiós.

Sin más, Allen se dio la vuelta.

—Allen—llamó Mana al verlo llegar junto a ellos.

—Me iré con ustedes—declaró.

—Oh ¿y eso shounen? ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión?—preguntó Tyki interesado.

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó Road emocionada por la idea.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que venir con nosotros?!—gritó Sheryl enojado.

—Sheryl, ¿qué no ves que en realidad solo quiere irse con Road y no con nosotros?

— ¡Allen Walker! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No te atrevas a poner una mano encima a mi Road!

— ¿Y eso qué tendría de malo?—se defendió el chico.

Road veía divertida la escena de celos de su padre, pero poco le importaba.

—Allen—lo llamó. Y nuevamente como aquella vez en el arca Road se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Allen aunque sorprendido le correspondió.

— ¡Allen Walker! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi pequeña hija?! ¡Deja a mi Road!

Tyki tuvo que sostener a su hermano para que no se le echara encima.

—Sheryl, por si no lo viste, fue Road quién lo besó y no es la primera vez que lo hace.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—El otro día hasta durmieron juntos—intervino Cross llegando junto a ellos.

— ¡Yo lo mato!

Para ese momento, Allen y Road se habían separado.

— ¡No tenías por qué decirle eso!—le gritó Allen.

—Solo dije la verdad.

—Es la verdad, pero…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y lo acepta el ingrato?!

A Sheryl en verdad le iba a dar algo al escuchar todo eso.

— ¡Maldito maestro, deja de decir todo eso!

— ¡Solo si ustedes dejan sus muestras de afecto públicas!

— ¡Eso nunca!

Road solo podía reír. Le encantaba la personalidad descarada de Allen.

Y así, todos juntos –y discutiendo- se dirigieron a su nuevo destino. Tenían un nuevo camino juntos por recorrer y nunca se detendrían.


End file.
